


A New Friend

by Galaxy_Phoenix



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Reverse Werewolf Concept, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Phoenix/pseuds/Galaxy_Phoenix
Summary: Ryo decides to adopt a rabbit after noting how lonely he is in life.





	A New Friend

The blaring siren of the alarm clock snapped him awake from his beauty sleep, making his blue moon eyes snap open widely in a not-so-friendly fashion. Immediately sitting up in a flurry, he slammed the alarm clock, hoping it shut it up. Apparently he must have hit it hard enough because it went silent once again and after a moment fell back into bed, groaning that he had to wake up. He was not a morning person by any stretch of the imagination and this fact was prevalent in the way that he practically rolled out of bed and hobbled to the bathroom.

A little while later, he was in the kitchen getting the coffee ready for the late morning. His form of breakfast was a cup of coffee and that was all, usually not eating before noon. The coffee maker was doing its job as Ryo waited, leaning against the counter of the kitchenette in his apartment.

The apartment was quiet.

The coffee maker made a sound, declaring that the coffee was done. At this, Ryo didn’t hesitate a second as he made his cup and purposely left it black, preferring it to be strong as it was the only thing waking him up. Ryo took a sip and leaned up against the counter.

The apartment was quiet.

The sunrise appeared warm as it rose above the ocean’s horizon, the warm colors there to greet him and the rest of Tokyo. It was actually nice out, especially with the rain that the city was having for the past week or so. Besides the occasional noise of the coffee pot and the faint hum of the overhead kitchen light, there wasn’t even white noise. Ryo took another sip of his coffee.

The apartment was quiet and lonely. 

The loneliness was starting to creep up on Ryo again like it always had before, but this time the feeling was much stronger than before, almost to the point that it was starting to strangle him mentally. Ryo took another swig of his coffee, hoping the feeling would pass. It took a while before it did so, leaving Ryo in a state of numbness.

He had to remedy this somehow; he had been like this for too long and it was starting to take a toll. He had thought about getting a pet for a long time, but never really acted upon it. It wasn’t like the apartment didn’t allow pets, he just had never seemed to have enough motivation to actually go out and get one. What kind would he get this time? He could get another dog, besides he knew the most about them, having had several himself, including John but he didn’t have space for a large one like he had hoped. He could have a cat, but that reminded him of his mother and he’d rather not have bad memories about her. So what else would suffice?

Then a thought came to mind.

What about a rabbit?

Of all of the pets he’s had, he was surprised that he’s never had a rabbit before, much less know how to properly care for one. Rabbits were cute, especially when they were small, and some were much fluffier than other pets depending on the breed. Judging from the size of his apartment, having a rabbit wouldn’t be too bad. So Ryo made his decision to get a pet rabbit as he finished up the rest of his coffee and got ready for the day.

After breakfast and already dressed, Ryo spent some time in the bathroom over the sink as he cleaned himself up and put on some makeup. Today was going to be a little cooler so he wouldn’t have to worry about it melting halfway through the day. He then touched his eyes up with some mascara because why not and finally exited the bathroom to grab his trenchcoat, keys, wallet with ID and his shoes that were currently sitting at the front door. He took a moment to put his shoes on and then turned off the main light as he closed the front door and locked it. He then proceeded to head down the complex stairs and down into the parking lot where his Audi was located. He was going to make it his mission to learn about rabbits as much as could; he knew about the basic diet as well as the fact that they could multiply like crazy, but beyond that, he knew very little, if at all.

He entered his Audi and turned on the ignition, hearing the engine start up and rumble as he pulled out of the driveway and onto the open road. He drove on down further into the city and got caught up into the traffic of the city as it was bustling of people walking and traveling to and fro their destinations. The gray-colored buildings with their darkened windows towered over the ant-like people, and colored beams and other infrastructure connected the metal behemoths together. Cars beeping and rumbling, people talking and other city noise almost sounded like white noise to Ryo who was currently in his own thoughts, but not so much so that he was completely unaware of reality. He turned on the radio to distract him and the world outside.

The selected station on the radio was on a news station and it was broadcasting current local events at the moment. The story in question was about a mysterious beast-like figure that was spotted outside of the city limits of Citizen’s Forest in the village of Hinohara. According to witnesses, it was described as a towering creature that was appeared like a wolf with a ram’s horns and was covered in what was debated to be colored hair or some form of hanging moss. The news station when on to advise everyone not to travel to the forest at night until an investigation can be done to find any evidence of this creature. 

A simple creature or beast of some sort to them, but Ryo knew better.

There was a strong possibility it may have been a demon.

Ryo was well aware of the existence of demons after seeing what his father became after becoming obsessed with them. He had been very lucky thus far that demons had not tried to kill him in his sleep or something. This did not mean, however, that they weren’t out there somewhere, watching and waiting for the chance to pounce when he wasn’t looking. It was for this reason that he hadn’t slept as well and it eventually led him to become something of an extremely light sleeper in case of anything. He tried not to think about the demons too much but the lingering fear laid on the backburner of his mind. He tried to shake the thoughts away; he was going to try to be happy. He was going to get a pet rabbit, first time actually wanting something since he had been living on his own. He was going to get a pet rabbit and no one was going to stop him.

He reached the little grocery store on the corner and finding a parallel parking spot right at the corner, he eased his Audi into the spot, mindful of the car behind him. Next door to the grocery store was a local bookstore that Ryo often frequented, as it was one of the few places that felt like home to him. The bookstore was the first store that he stopped in, having greeted the older woman at the front desk before wandering about for the section about animals. Rubbing his finger along the book spines, trying to find any books about care for rabbits, he had to get to the bottom row in order to find what he was looking for: several books about rabbits, one of them being about a hundred pages long. He found one that looked more like a pamphlet than an actual book, but he took it out to read the contents to not only get a refresher on facts but also on new knowledge as well.

Ten minutes went to twenty, twenty to thirty, thirty to an hour, an hour almost to three when he realized the time had gone by and the fact that it was already noon before he noticed his stomach started growling. So he took the book he was holding, a book on the general care of rabbits, and went up to the front desk to pay for it. Having done so, he exited and went next door to the grocery store to do his food shopping, keeping in mind that he would soon not be by himself much longer.

His normal grocery list consisted of:  
Chicken  
Miso  
Fish  
Ramen  
Rice  
Carrots  
Lettuce  
Cabbage  
Sometimes Beef  
Sometimes fruit like apples  
And so on.

Ryo knew that the vegetable part would be crucial so he needed to get double the portion of the vegetables that he normally got. He was going to be caring for a rabbit soon so he needed to be prepared. The money wouldn’t be an issue, most of which was from his substantial inheritance as well as money he would receive from life insurance because of his archeologist father. So he was very well-off for a very long time. 

As he was picking out some of the vegetables, his heart started to feel something.

Something warm and happy.

Whatever this feeling was, it was new and soft, and Ryo wasn’t entirely sure how to cope it just yet. Initially, he tried to keep it under wraps and push it away, he wasn’t some ditzy schoolgirl, dammit. As much as he tried to suppress it, as he was in a public place, after all, he let just enough come through so that he could feel it. He wasn’t entirely distrusting of this new feeling, in fact, he welcomed it. It was definitely a change of pace and a shift of mood. 

It took him a bit before Ryo managed to get all of the items off of his list. At the checkout, he grabbed some pocky. After paying accordingly, he exited the grocery store and went back into his vehicle, placing the food in the passenger seat and taking out the box of Pocky. He got the package open and started to take out the little treats out of the bag as he stared ahead through the windshield at the world.

The world was relatively quiet today. The blue skies had small clouds in them but not much else. There were a few cars that drove by but the noise was minimal. There were a few people hanging about under the shade of awnings or in between buildings. So not much was happening outside of his Audi interior. 

Eating some more of his pocky, Ryo mentally debated as to what kind of rabbit to get; he had been so worried about what to get for the rabbit that he hadn’t stopped to think about what breed of rabbit to get. He fished out the rabbit guide that he found at the bookstore and started to flip through the pages to the section that he needed and took a moment to study the different breeds and personalities. He didn’t necessarily want one that was too furry or one that would grow incredibly large as this was his first rabbit. Ryo eventually gave up and finished up his pocky, noting that the sun was setting in the distance as dusk rolled in and created a nice gradient of orange to red to purple in a beautiful display. Ryo checked his watch to see it almost be 5:00. Ryo then shifted back into his seat and turned the ignition on, driving off into the night. He knew of an animal shelter in town and he wanted to stop by there first to check. Sometimes they had rabbits but sometimes not, as they were a little harder to come by than cats and dogs.

The animal shelter was tucked away on the other side of town, a few miles off and sort of secluded amongst some abandoned buildings and old shops. The road heading back there was cracked and Ryo could feel almost every bump on that old road. He pulled up the Audi to the front by the door; with the exception of another car or two, the parking lot was deserted. Ryo turned the car off and exited the vehicle to walk up to the front door. The time was a few minutes to six, which is when they closed.

Walking in, Ryo noted the little desk tucked in the wall and the short wide hallway that each had about three or four rooms on the sides. The walls were a faded cream-colored and there were little decals of various pets on the walls. The white tile floors had not been swept in a while as dust lined in between the cracks. There was a faint scent of something in the air, something like animals and lavender. The place was relatively quiet, save for some animal noises like barking, meowing, and the occasional screech of a bird somewhere.

Out of one of the rooms dashed a puppy followed by a volunteer as they both ran into the hall. Upon closer inspection, the puppy was a Boxer puppy, about two months old. It must be part of their playtime before closing up shop, Ryo figured. Regardless, he welcomed the Boxer puppy as the little ball of energy ran up to him for attention.

“She’s an energetic little thing. I don’t know where she gets it all from.” The volunteer laughed as she picked up the Boxer puppy. The volunteer was a young woman, about mid-20s with a petite frame and a chestnut bob.

“Oh, I bet. I had a dog like her years ago so I understand.”

“Ahhh, I bet they were sweet! So how can I help you this evening?”

“I would like to adopt.”

“Oh neat! So what kind of animal are we looking for? We have cats, dogs, birds…”

“Do you happen to have rabbits?”

“Rabbits?” She took a moment to ponder, “I think we do, but we only have one at the moment, if you’d like to see him.”

“Please, if you don’t mind.”

“Absolutely! Just a second and let me go ahead and put this baby back with her siblings.”

“Take your time. Sorry for dropping by as you’re about to close.”

“It’s perfectly alright. There hasn’t been a whole lot of activity so it’s not a problem.” The volunteer assured him as he followed her to the room that they came out of, and placed the Boxer puppy on the floor past the pet barrier. They watched as the puppy went to join two other similar puppies and play tug-of-war with a rope toy.

“Alright, let’s go find the little bunny!” She chimed cheerfully as she when across the hall. Ryo took one last look at the puppies before joining her in the room across the hall. The volunteer opened the door to a spacious room with minimal furniture but with many little toys on the floor.

“Alright, wait right here and I’ll go ahead and get the little one. Careful, he’s a little shy.”

As the volunteer left the room, Ryo got situated by sitting on the floor. It would be better to be on the floor in order to not freak out the rabbit since he read that rabbits don't like being held at really high places they aren't familiar with. He waited a bit on the floor, contemplating what kind of rabbit this would be. How old was he? What breed was he? What kind of personality would the rabbit have normally?

He heard footsteps in the hallway and turned to see the volunteer return, this time with something in her arms.

“Here he is! He's a baby, only about eleven weeks old.”

The volunteer sat down on the floor next to him and Ryo finally got to see the little bunny. 

To say that his heart was about to burst was an understatement.

“He is an eleven week old, black Netherland Dwarf. We just found him a week ago when a couple brought him in from the woods and the poor thing was by himself with almost no chance of survival by himself. We don't know if he had any previous owners but given his age, I wouldn't think so. He's shy and a bit skittish, but he's very sweet and a rather curious little one,” the volunteer explained as Ryo watches the bunny roam around on the floor near them.

The bunny was a tiny thing with bright, big eyes and cute little ears. The bunny would skid about and jump occasionally in a burst of energy.

“That's a binky, right?”

“Yup! He's pretty comfy for the time being, but it may take him a while to adjust in a new environment if and when he gets relocated.”

“Yeah, that's understandable.”

They both watch as the bunny hopped over to them and then proceeded to clean his face. Ryo had to bite his cheek to keep from screaming, he was so cute.

“You wanna hold him? He may not like really high places but he loves being carried.”

It was like asking a kid if he wanted ice cream; Ryo nodded happily and trying to maintain his excitement as she reached over and carefully picked up the bunny. 

“Come here, baby, it's okay,” she tried to assure the bunny as she cradled him and Ryo scooted a little closer to gently move the bunny into his arms.

Ryo couldn't describe the feeling other than it felt like holding a baby for the first time. Up close he could see his little nose twitch and feel his heartbeat. He ran his hand to pet the fur of the bunny in an attempt to calm him. 

“You're right, he is tiny.”

“Yeah, but he'll get bigger in the following weeks. Have you ever owned a bunny before?”

“Nope, I've had a cat, two dogs, and a canary at one point but not a rabbit. I've done research on them previously so I have some vague idea about caring for them.”

“Well, it may put your mind to ease, adopting this one is not expensive, and some of the medical stuff like neutering and checkup and stuff like has already been done beforehand.”

“That does help, thank you. I've gotten some of the food already but I haven't had a chance to get some of the other stuff. Kind of a poor decision, I know.”

“It's all good! We actually have an older cage that's still good enough to be used, no rust or anything. It should be big enough for him for the time being, but it will probably need to get an upgrade eventually when he gets bigger.”

“That makes sense.”

The bunny tried to stand upright and climb his chest, and Ryo found his face mere inches from the bunny. 

“Have you gotten hay or any form of pellets?”

“I managed to find some pellets, but not hay,” Ryo told her as the bunny snuggled into his shirt and chest, welcoming the warmth from the body heat. 

“That's not a problem! We have some in store that would work.”

“Do you just keep this stuff here?”

“Yup. It helps out with pet owners, especially new ones.”

“That makes sense.”

“So what do you think?”

Ryo looked back at the bunny cradled in his arms; he almost looked asleep and content from the warmth and the petting. The bunny seemed to like him. The bunny actually looked up at him almost like with a pleading look.

Well, he made up his mind.

“I'll take him.”

“Ahh, that's awesome! Just a second, and I'll go ahead and get the things together.”

The volunteer then left the room, presumably to get the supplies together, leaving Ryo and the bunny to themselves.

“Well, I guess you're coming home with me. It’s not a big place, so you don't have to worry about that. Don't worry, it's just me, myself and I. It’s also relatively quiet, you won’t have to worry about loud noises constantly. That doesn’t mean of course I don’t screw up and drop something because life’s a thing, so my bad in advance.

“I’ve never had a rabbit before, so I just hope that you’ll be patient with me as we try to figure this out. With that in mind, I’ll do everything I can to make sure that you’re happy and healthy. It would be nice to have some company at home for once, so it’s not a bother at all, you’re always welcome. Just be patient is all I ask.” Ryo monologues with a calm smile.

The bunny didn’t say anything but tried to stand up on his chest and looked back up at him before snuggling into him. Ryo felt his heart melting for this bunny and his decision to take this little one home made the whole experience well worthwhile.


End file.
